Tot
Tot (Griego: Θώθ thṓth, del egipcio ḏḥwty, Dyehuthy) era uno de los dioses del panteón egipcio. En el arte, se le representaba como un hombre con la cabeza de un ibis o un babuino, sus animales sagrados. Su equivalente femenina era Seshat, mientras que su esposa era Maat.Thutmose III: A New Biography By Eric H Cline, David O'Connor University of Michigan Press (January 5, 2006)p. 127 El templo principal de Tot se situaba en la ciudad de JmunNo confundir con el dios Jnum.National Geographic Society: Egypt's Nile Valley Supplement Map. (Produced by the Cartographic Division), posteriormente llamada Hermópolis Magna durante el periodo grecorromano''National Geographic Society: Egypt's Nile Valley Supplement Map'': Western Desert portion. (Produced by the Cartographic Division) (en referencia a la interpretación griega que lo consideraba igual a su dios Hermes) y Shmounein en copto. Allí lideró a los ocho dioses de la ógdoada. También tenía numerosos santuarios en las ciudades de Abidos, Hesert, Urit, Per-Ab, Rekhui, Ta-ur, Sep, Hat, Pselket, Talmsis, Antcha-Mutet, Bah, Amen-heri-ab, y Ta-kens.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Thoth was said to be born from the skull of set also said to be born from the heart of Ra.p. 401) Tot tuvo muchas funciones importantes en la mitología egipcia, como mantener el universo, y ser una de las dos deidades, incluyendo a Maat, que acompañaban a Ra en su barca.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 400) En la historia posterior del antiguo Egipto, Tot se convirtió en el mediador entre las disputas divinas(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 405), el arte de la magia, el sistema de escritura, el desarrollo de la ciencia(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 414) y el juicio de los muertos.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians p. 403) Nombre Etimología No se comprende con totalidad el egipcio de ḏḥwty, pero puede reconstruirse como Dyehuthy basado a que los antiguos griegos tomaron prestado thṓth (Θώθ) y el hecho de que evolucionó al copto sahídico como Thoout, Thōth, Thoot, Thaut, así como al copto bohaírico Thōout. Según Theodor Hopfner,Hopfner, Theodor, b. 1886. Der tierkult der alten Agypter nach den griechisch-romischen berichten und den wichtigeren denkmalern. Wien, In kommission bei A. Holder, 1913. Call#= 060 VPD v.57 el nombre egipcio de Tot escrito como ḏḥwty se originó de ḏḥw, que afirma ser la forma más antigua de llamar al ibis, normalmente escrito como hbj. La adición de ''-ty'' denota que poseía los atributos del ibis.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 402) Por eso su nombre significaría "El que es como un ibis". Nombres adicionales A veces Dyehuthy es referido como Jehuti, Tahuti, Tehuti, Zehuti, Techu o Tetu. Las versiones griegas de Tot, Thot, Toth o Thoth derivan de las letras dhwty. Sin contar las diferencias de escritura, Tot tiene muchos nombres y títulos, como otras divinidades (de forma similar, cada faraón, considerado un dios propio, tenía cinco nombres diferentes para usar en público(Collier and Manley p. 20)). Entre los nombres usados están A, Sheps, Señor de Khemennu, Asten, Khenti, Mehi, Hab y A'an.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 pp. 402–3) Además, Tot también era conocido por sus aspectos específicos propios, por ejemplo el dios lunar Iah-Dyehuthy, representando la Luna durante el mes completo(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 pp. 412–3). Los griegos relacionaron a Tot con su dios Hermes por sus funciones y atributos similares.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians p. 402) Uno de los títulos de Tot, "Tres veces grande" era traducido al griego como τρισμεγιστος (Trismegistos), convirtiéndose en Hermes Trismegistus.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 415) Representación Thoth-baboon-British-Museum.jpg Iah-Djehuty.jpg Thoout,_Thoth_Deux_fois_Grand,_le_Second_Hermés,_N372.2A.jpg Dependiendo de la época y el aspecto que el artista deseara expresar, Tot ha sido mostrado de muchas formas. Normalmente, se le muestra en su forma humana con la cabeza de un ibis.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 401) En esta forma, puede representarse como el señor del tiempo y las estaciones con un tocado con el disco lunar descansando en una Luna creciente sobre su cabeza. Cuando se le representa en forma de Shu o Ankher, se le muestra llevando sus respectivos tocados. A veces también se le mostraba llevando la corona Atef o la Corona Unificada del Alto y Bajo Egipto. Cuando no se le representaba en su forma típica, a veces lo hacía en forma de un ibis. También aparece como un babuino con cara de perro o un hombre con cara de babuino cuando es A'an, dios del equilibro.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 403) En su forma de A'ah-Dyehuty tiene una forma más humanoide.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 plate between pp. 408–9) Todas estas formas son simbólicas y metáforas para los atributos de Tot. Los egipcios no creían realmente que los dioses fueran como humanos con cabeza de animales.Allen, James P. (2000). Middle Egyptian: An Introduction to the Language and Culture of Hieroglyphs, p. 44. Por ejemplo, Ma'at a veces es representada como una pluma de avestruz, "la pluma de la verdad" sobre su cabezaAllen, op. cit., p. 115 o con una pluma por cabeza.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 416) Atributos Tot tenía muchas funciones. Servía como poder mediador, especialmente entre el mal y el bien, asegurando que ninguno tuviera una victoria decisiva sobre el otro.(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 405) También fue el escriba de los dioses,23 atribuyéndosele la invención de la escritura y el alfabeto, es decir, los jeroglíficos.(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 414) En el inframundo, el Duat, aparecía como un mono, A'an, el dios del equilibrio, que informaba cuando de la balanza cuando pesaban el corazón del fallecido y la pluma, representando el principio en Ma'at.(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 403) Los antiguos egipcios consideraban a Tot como el único, el auto-engendrado, el auto-producido. Era el maestro tanto físico como moral (divino), la ley, haciendo el uso adecuado de Ma'at(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 407). Se le atribuye el realizar los cálculos para situación de los cielos, estrellas, Tierra(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 401) y todo en ellos. Por su parte, su equivalente femenina, Maat, era la fuerza que mantenía el universo.(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 pp. 407–8) Se dice que dirige los movimientos de los cuerpos celestiales. Los egipcios creían que sin sus palabras, los dioses no existirían.(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 408) Su poder es ilimitado en el inframundo y rivalizaba con Ra y Osiris. Los egipcios lo consideraron como el autor de toda la ciencia, religión, filosofía y magia(Hall The Hermetic Marriage p. 224). Los griegos además lo declararon inventor de la astronomía, astrología, la ciencia de los números, las matemáticas, la geometría, la agrimensura, medicina, botánica, teología, gobierno civilizado, el alfabeto, lectura, escritura y oratoria. Además afirmaron que era el autor verdadero de toda obra de cada rama del conocimiento, tanto humano como divino. Mitología Tot tenía un papel fundamental en muchos mitos egipcios. Mostrando su función como mediador, él ha supervisado las tres épicas batallas entre el bien y el mal. Las tres batallas son fundamentalmente las mismas pero pertenecen a distintos periodos. La primera batalla sucedió entre Ra y Apofis, la segunda entre Hero-Bekhutet y Set, y la tercera entre Horus, el hijo de Osiris, Set. En cada caso, el primer dios representaba el orden y el segundo el caos. Si un dios era fatalmente herido, Tot lo curaría para evitar que uno superara al otro. Fue fundamental en el mito osiriaco, siendo de gran ayuda a Isis. Tras recuperar las piezas del cuerpo de Osiris, le dio las palabras necesarias para resucitarlo para poder impregnarla y dar a luz a Horus. Después de la batalla entre Horus y Set, en el que el último le arrancó el ojo,, Tot le proporcionó la sabiduría necesaria para recuperarlo. Tot era el dios que siempre decía las palabras para cumplir los deseos de Ra. Este mito también le atribuye la creación del calendario de 365 día. Originalmente, según el mito, el año solo tenía 360 días y Nut era estéril durante esos días, incapaz de tener niños. Tot acudió a Jonsu, dios lunar, cuyo brillo era entonces casi como el del Sol y lo desafió a un juego de mesa, en el que Jonsu apostaba su propia luz. Ambos jugaron y la suerte siempre estaba de parte de Tot, hasta que Jonsu fue derrotado. La apuesta consistía en 1/72 parte de la luminosidad diaria de la Luna, y desde entonces Jonsu no ha tenido suficiente fuerza para brillar a lo largo del mes, por eso mengua y se recupera. Con esta luz Thot creo 5 nuevos días (360/72=5), conocidos como epagómenos, en el calendario que hasta entonces constaba de 12 meses de 30 días cada uno y los añadió justo al final del año, de manera que no pertenecían ni al año viejo ni al nuevo. Así Nut pudo tener a sus 5 hijos, y al mismo tiempo se cumplió la maldición de Ra. Primero nació Osiris, y su nacimiento fue anunciado como el de un dios bondadoso y benefactor del pueblo (" El gran señor de todas las cosas ha aparecido bañado por la luz"). El segundo fue reservado para el nacimiento de Horus (Apolo), hijo de Osiris e Isis, el tercero para Set (Tifón), quien no nació ni en el tiempo que le correspondía ni por el camino adecuado, sino rasgando el costado de su madre Nut. El cuarto día nació Isis , entre las marismas, y el último Neftis (Afrodita, Teleuté y Victoria). Historia Originalmente, Tot era un dios lunar. La Luna no solo proporciona luz por la noche, permitiendo que el tiempo pueda medirse sin el Sol, sino que sus fases y su prominencia tenían una importancia significativa en la astrología/astronomía. Los ciclos de la Luna también organizaban los rituales y eventos de la sociedad egipcia, tanto civiles como religiosos. Por lo tanto, Tot comenzó a verse como un dios de la sabiduría, magia, medición y regulación de sucesos y del tiempo.Assmann, Jan, The Search for God in Ancient Egypt, 2001, pp. 80–81 Se decía que era el secretario y consejero del dios Sol Ra y, con Maat (verdad/orden), se situaba junto a Ra en el viaje nocturno a través del cielo. Los antiguos egipcios lo acreditaron como el inventor de la escritura, pero también se le consideraba el escriba del inframundo; la Luna se consideró ocasionalmente una entidad diferenciada, ahora que Tot estaba menos asociada con ella y más con la sabiduría. Por esta razón Tot era adorado de forma universal por los escribas del antiguo Egipto. Muchos escribas tienen una imagen de Tot en su "oficina". Igualmente, uno de los símbolos de los escribas era el del ibis. En el arte, Tot se representaba con la cabeza de un ibis, posiblemente porque los egipcios vieron en la curva del pico del ibis un símbolo para la Luna creciente.Wilkinson, Richard H., The Complete Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt, 2003, p. 217 A veces, se le representaba como un babuino sosteniendo una Luna creciente, ya que se le consideraba una criatura nocturna e inteligente. La asociación con el babuino hizo que dijeran que tenía de cónyuge a Astennu, uno de los babuinos "macho" que presidían el juicio en el inframundo. En otras ocasiones, se decía que Astennu era el propio Tot. thumb|Momia de ibis Durante el periodo tardío de la historia egipcia, el culto a Tot ganó importancia dado a que su sede, Jnum (Hermópolis Magna) también se volvió la capital. Millones de ibis muertos se momificaron y enterraron en su honor. La popularización de su culto provocó que se intentara dar a Tot un papel más importante. Tot fue incluido en muchas historias como consejero sabio y persuasor, y su asociación con el aprendizaje y la medición lo relacionaron con Seshat, la deificación anterior de la sabiduría, de la que se decía que era su hija o esposa. Las cualidades de Tot también provocaron que los griegos lo identificaran con Hermes, por lo que Tot fue finalmente combinado como Hermes Trimegistus, y nombrando el centro de culto de Tot como Hermópolis, es decir, ciudad de Hermes. También se consideraba a Tot el escriba de los dioses más que un mensajero. Anubis, o Hermanubis, era considerado el mensajero de los dioses dado que viajaba desde el inframundo y se presentaba tanto a dioses como humanos. Por lo general se acepta a Tot como el encargado de registrar todos los datos, no como un mensajero divino. En la copia del papiro de Ani del Libro de los Muertos, el escriba proclama "Soy la paleta de escritura, oh Tot, y he traído tu tarro de tinta. No soy de esos que obran iniquidad en sus lugares secretos; protégeme del mal"The Book of the Dead por E. A. Wallis Budge, 1895, Gramercy, 1999, p. 562, ISBN 0-517-12283-9. Se dice que el capítulo XXXb de El Libro de los Muertos es la tradición más antigua a la que se le atribuye Tot como autor.The Book of the Dead por E. A. Wallis Budge, 1895, Gramercy, 1999, p. 282, ISBN 0-517-12283-9 También había un faraón egipcio de la dinastía XVI llamado Dyehuthy (Tot) por él y que reinó durante tres años. Referencias Notas Categoría:Dioses Egipcios Categoría:Dioses del conocimiento Categoría:Dioses del arte Categoría:SMITE